The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabrication thereof, an electronic module, together with an electronic instrument.
In chip-on-film (COF) packaging, a semiconductor chip is mounted on a substrate. Since the substrate and the semiconductor chip have different coefficients of thermal expansion, stress is generated in connective portions between leads formed on the substrate and electrodes of the semiconductor chip. Since fine leads are easily broken by stress, it is required to prevent such a situation. In addition, since the substrate and the semiconductor chip have different coefficients of thermal expansion, it would be impossible to ensure good electrical connections if there are large displacements of the leads and electrodes.